I won't say I'm in love
by MaiMao
Summary: Lovino's life was all that and a pot of pasta, until a certain Spaniard came into the picture. Of course, the Italian can't help but deny the feelings he has for the other. But will he finally come out of his shell? Mild GerIta, PruCan, and France x Seychelles. Rated M for Lovi's dirty mouth, he should clean it up with Orbi- /Shot


Author's_** Note:**_  
_**Alright guys. So, don't hate me for this fanfic but...**_  
_**I've had the song "I won't say I'm in Love" stuck in my head.**_  
_**Yes, I watched the Disney Movie 'Hercules' and got freakin' inspired.**_  
_**So...Don't get angry at me if I don't update for days or weeks, School's a bother!**_  
_**Anyways, this shall be a Spamano fanfic. Because, y'know, Spamano is mah OTP.**_

_**Can I get an Amen?**_

_**..No?**_

_**K den...**_

_**Well, I'm not really sure what else I should put her SO...On with the story!**_

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
_I guess I've already won that._  
_No man is worth the aggravation..._  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that._

Lovino Vargas was an ordinary teenage boy. Okay, maybe not ordinary. He swore a lot, had a bitter attitude, and was your typical pissy Italian, but you get the idea, right? Anyway, his life was pretty average. He lived with his Grandfather, and his rather upbeat twin brother. Though sometimes, he questioned the fact that he was related to those two. Really, he barely had anything in common with them! Besides the love for pasta and a talent for art, and maybe the fact that he and his brother both had odd curls sticking out of the sides of their heads, and they were really good at cooking, and they all loved soccer, and they'd all come from Venice, and...

Yeah. So maybe they had a lot in common. But still, sometimes he began to wonder...

Besides swearing out anyone and everyone, Lovino had an average life. He went to school, worked a part-time job at his family's restaurant, got a decent paycheck, you know, the usual teenage responsibilities. It was all just fine and peachy...until he came along.

And not just any _he_. A _he_ with bright green eyes and chocolate brown curls. A _he_ with perfectly smooth, tanned skin and a thick Spanish accent. A _he_ with that bright ass smile and that optimistic attitude that changed Lovino's life for good.

_He_ was that idiot who decided to waltz into the Italian's life like it was just a fucking club and he had a VIP pass.

_/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-/-*/Flashback-*/-*/-*/-*/-* /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/_

_"Good morning class, I trust you are all well today?" Miss Hallen smiled brightly at her students as she spoke, writing today's assignment on the white board. All she received in reply was a loud groan from the class. "Ah, now now. I know it's Monday, but still, smile! You all had two days to moan and groan about being sleepy. Now heads up and ears listening, I have an announcement to make." The woman gingerly sat on the edge of her desk, smiling brightly at the class. _

_And as if on cue, the classroom door opened, and in came an unfamiliar student._

_"Lo siento for being late, Miss..." he looked at his schedule, before setting his gaze back on the teacher. "Miss Hallen!"_

_Miss Hallen let out a soft chuckle, before waving the boy over. "Don't fret, Mr. Carriedo, I don't blame you. Our school is rather large, and it's your first day here after all."_

_The boy let out a sigh of relief, before hurrying over to the teacher's side._

_Lovino was chatting away with his friend, Bella, before he noticed an odd blush on her cheeks. Had he said something flirtatious without intention? Did she just piss her skirt or something...? The Italian raised an eyebrow, and turned his head, only to notice a few other girls blushing and whispering. Just what the hell was so damn interesting?_

_And that's when he decided to turn around and face the front of the room. Suddenly, his own blush matched those of the girls. Well, shit._

_"Class," Miss Hallen began, smiling brightly. "Judging by the looks on some of your faces, you might be curious as to who our new student is. Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" She said, motioning for the boy to speak to the class._

_He cleared his throat, before speaking. "Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can just call me Antonio or Toni if you want! Er...obviously, I'm new here, and-"_

_He was cut off by a rude outburst by another boy at the back of the class._

_"Are you here legally?" the boy asked with a snort, causing a few other kids to laugh._

_Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Que..?"_

_"Your accent gives it away, man. Did you sneak over the border?" A few more giggles._

_"Enough, Sadiq." Miss Hallen said coldly, shooting a glare (Similar to Lovino's,) over at the Turkish student._

_Meanwhile, Antonio had been lost in thought, trying to comprehend what was so funny. Then, it hit him like a ton of rabid burros. He chuckled. "Oh, I see! No no, mi amigo, I didn't 'sneak over the border', like you say. And si, I'm here legally. I came here from Madrid, Spain...But I guess I can see how you'd get confused about my nationality, with my accent and all." the Spaniard smiled. And that very smile made Lovino melt on the inside, similar to ice cream on a hot sidewalk. _

_That was it. At that very moment, he knew there was something off about this feeling. Some might say it was love at first sight, but Lovino thought that was utter bullshit. Maybe the fluttery feeling in his stomach was because of the breakfast food the cafeteria served that morning. And the blush on his cheeks was obviously because of the temperature of the room. And the fact that his heart sped up when the Spaniard came and sat down at the desk beside him was because he didn't exactly like having people on all sides of him. Yes, that all summed it up right there. He didn't like this guy, he probably was just feeling bad because Sadiq was being all racist with him earlier. Anyone would feel bad, right?_

_...Right?_

_/-*-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/End of Flashback-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-* /_

Lovino sighed as he thought back on the memory. He was currently sitting at a lunch table, accompanied by a few friends of his. Bella, Feliciano, Ludwig (Who really wasn't a friend, just a waste of space in Lovi's opinion.), and Michelle. They were quietly eating their lunch as they did everyday, listening to Feliciano ramble on and on about different types of pasta noodles and sauces, and occasionally creeping towards the subject of how much he loved Ludwig's sausage. Lovino hated that. Why couldn't he just say 'wurst' or something like a normal person would?

"And yesterday, when I went over to Luddy's house, he let me try some of his sausage-"

"Feli. Stop. Please. Just stop right there." Lovino interrupted his brother, facepalming.

"But don't you want to hear about how good it was?" Feliciano asked innocently, before feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was Ludwig's, of course, and the German had a look on his face that said 'Don't.', despite his blushing cheeks. The bubbly Italian sighed and dropped the subject, happily cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Michelle decided to switch the conversation to something a little less provocative. "So, what do you guys think of Antonio?" She asked, looking at everyone at the table.

"He's cute," Bella chirped, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "And his accent is pretty attractive."

"He's a really nice guy! I dropped my books in the hallway, and he picked them up and gave them to me! Usually, people just kick them around...but that's only when Luddy isn't there." Feliciano added, smiling up at the German. Ludwig merely nodded in approval. "I guess he's alright."

Suddenly, everyone turned to Lovino.

"What?" He asked, taking a sip from his can of soda.

"You haven't said anything about the Toni, yet. What do you think about him?" Michelle asked, scooting closer to the Italian. "Hmm?"

"He's new. And Spanish. And new." Lovino replied plainly.

"And cute?"

"I said new, not cute."

"He's not that new, he's been here for three weeks at least. But I know you think he's cute."

"I really don't."

"You're blushing, Lovino~!"

"I am not!"

Suddenly, the table got quiet once a certain someone came over to join them. Lovino nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in once he saw who it was, which earned him a small smirk from Michelle.

"Hola!" the Spaniard smiled brightly.

_No._

"Ciao, Antonio~!" Feliciano chirruped.

_Fuck._

"Hi Toni!" The two girls chimed.

_Go away._

"Feli, Bella, y Michelle, Hola!"

_You're wrong._

"Hello, Toni."

_Back, I say!_

"Hola Ludwig!"

_Stop talking._

Suddenly, there was a gentle hand on Lovino's shoulder, causing him to blush slightly.

"Hola Lovi!"

" . . . ."

"...Did I say something wro-"

"Hi." Lovino blurted out. Was it him, or were Bella and Michelle whispering about something?

Antonio blinked, before his smile brightened even more. _Fuck, I'm going to go blind._ The Italian thought to himself, deciding to pull out his cellphone and toy with it as a distraction.

"So, Antonio! To celebrate your three weeks being here, we've decided to go dancing tonight! Would you like to join us?" Bella said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Dancing?" Lovino asked, though he was ignored.

"It sounds like fun! Sure, I'll come!" Antonio said enthusiastically.

"Great! Let's all exchange numbers, then." Michelle suggested, and only moments after that, everyone was handing their numbers to the Spaniard, and he was handing his right back to them.

Lovino kept _his _number to himself, however.

"Lovi, what about your-"

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

Lovino quickly got up, scurrying out of the lunchroom. "Saved by the bell, bitch!" he said to himself, before scowling. "And since when the hell were we going _dancing?"_

Well, Lovino would be 'dancing' alright. Dancing right on home and onto his couch to watch some television.

Because he _hated _Antonio.

No really, he did...


End file.
